Time Warp
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: Thief Bakura is transported to the twentyfirst century. Rihanna is helping him, but when Bakura meets her friends Ryou and Yami Bakura, well what problems will occur? Problems? Like Yami Bakura being invisible? Thief  modern world  disaster!
1. TwentyFirst Century Rihanna and Bakura

Rihanna (yes, she was named after a superstar singer-- she wished she knew what the problem _was_ with that, seriously) Como was sitting in the car, heating up because it was way too hot-- she understood the Sahara Desert and Libya, but 115 degrees Farenheit?! Her parents had gone into the store to get something for lunch for her. Then her mother (her father, actually, was conversing with men in the auto-slash-hardware shop across the street, so only her mother was in the store) would come back to get more money for something for herself and Rihanna's dad. Rihanna huffed, crossing her arms. Darn this stupid trip to Egypt; as soon as they crossed the border out of Libya, they'd be as good as lost in the desert!

Meanwhile, Tozokuoh Bakura, in a totally different time, five thousand years in the past in Egypt, was running from the law. He could have just left good enough alone. But _noooo_, he just _had_ to steal again and make the Pharaoh be not trust him. He darted into a cave. He'd be safe there. But suddenly, he had a tingling feeling all over, and he was in a world different from his own-- much, much different.

There were strange vehicles that made noises and the smell-- the smell was most unpleasant, it made him want to be sick to his stomach, almost. The road was paved with some kind of black stuff. Quickly, Bakura raced across the busy street-- getting a few "Hey!"s, and also something in Libyan that he couldn't make out at the moment, as he ran-- and stopped on the other side, in a large space filled with many of the noisy vehicles, most of them empty, and a few people. He darted to a vehicle that was an indigo color, and silently climbed into the back of it-- not the very back, but the last place where there was a door, and to his surprise and delight it was not locked, like many places had been back home.

There was a young woman (by her height and body development, Bakura guessed she was in her early child-bearing years, around sixteen years or so) in the back as well, no one in the front, but she was staring out the window on her side. Bakura curled up in a ball, hoping not to be seen by her. But the girl did see him. She turned away from the window, and reached toward his head. Only when she picked up a small, square, blue-silver box did he realize she was reaching for that, not his hair. But now she saw him.

Rihanna opened her mouth to scream because of this intruder, but nothing came out. The man covered her mouth. "Be quiet, girl, and don't you dare yell."

Rihanna nodded, keeping her mouth shut. She flipped open her GameBoy, and the man took his hand away from her mouth. "Who are you?" she asked as quietly as possible, starting a duel on her game.

Bakura sighed. This girl was extremely exasperating, asking that question when she should already know him! "My name is Tozokuoh Bakura, but you can just call me Bakura-- where am I?"

"My family's car."

"Car?"

"You mean you've never heard of a car?"

"Alright. Let me rephrase that question, girl. _When_ am I?"

"The twenty-first century."

"That's not possible! There haven't _been_ twenty-one centuries yet. The one I live in is merely the first or second, I believe."

"Wait-- so you're from the past?"

"I believe the year exactly is 2993."

"B.C.?"

"What does that mean?"

"Before Christ."

"How do you know it is simply not the year 2993?"

"Because that year hasn't happened yet, Bakura. It's only 2007. And the B.C.'s go backwards. If you were in your own time, the next year would be 2992 B.C." Rihanna wanted to know who this man calling himself Bakura was and what he was doing in the car.

"Listen, girl--"

"No, _you_ listen. I don't think you get it, Bakura. My name is not 'girl'. It's Rihanna Como, and 'Rihanna' is what you will call me, no more, no less. Oh, how _rude_ of me for interrupting-- you were saying?"

"You have to let me hide here-- ah, Rihanna. I'm running from the Egyptian government. I'm in big trouble."

"Ancient fugitive. Typical, for if this happened in a book." Rihanna rolled her eyes sarcastically. "If you're in this time, Bakura, you'll be fine. They wouldn't be looking for you after five thousand years."

Bakura did a double take. "Did I just _hear_ you right, Rihanna? _Five thousand years_?!"

"Yep. 2007 minus 5000 equals 2993 B.C. Well, technically, it equals negative 2993, but that would be 2993 B.C."

"You're _very _smart."

"I know." Rihanna looked out the window. "Oh no! My mom's coming-- Bakura, you gotta hide! She can't see you! I'll be grounded till I'm thirty if she sees you in here with me!" She threw a blanket over him, and also a knapsack full of something heavy, which Bakura was sure he didn't want to find out what it was.

Rihanna sat there playing her GameBoy, dueling and kicking someone's butt (she forgot who she was facing), as if nothing had happened. Her mother leaned in the car. "Here, Ri-Ri," she said, handing Rihanna a hamburger and a soda. "I got you your favorite. I just need some more money and you can go back to dueling without your old Mum distracting you. By the way," she said, reaching into her wallet, "would you happen to know where that father of yours is?"

"Across the street at the auto-hardware store," Rihanna answered pressing a button to activate Hinotama, taking out 500 of her opponent's Life Points. "Oh, but don't interrupt him. He's having a _riveting_ conversation with some of the men over there. They're debating about monkey wrenches now, I believe, and it's _very_ fascinating." She made sure that the sarcasm practically dripped from her voice.

"That man." Her mother smiled and kissed Rihanna on the cheek. "Bye, sweetie. You just sit here and play your little game, and stay out of trouble." She patted her on the head and left.

"Phew, that was close!" Rihanna put her game down and lifted her backpack off Bakura, then held up the part of the blanket that was over his head. "You want some of my lunch, Bakura?"

"_Heyyyyy_, don't let that woman see me!"

"She left, Bakura. She went back into the store to get her and Dad something to eat. Now, do you want some lunch or not?" She divided the hamburger and gave half to him. She used the straw and drank half of her Coke, then gave the rest to Bakura to drink out of the cup (well, the way he drank it, he practically gulped it down, actually).

Bakura suddenly realized he was _very_ hungry. He ate the food that Rihanna gave him (it was good and that made him happy ) and drank whatever was in the cup, which was fizzy and a bit odd-tasting. "What is this?"

"The food is called a hamburger. The drink is soda, and that type of soda-- there are lots of them-- was Coke, my favorite. Did you like it?"

"The soda was a bit... eccentric to taste."

Rihanna laughed out loud, and Bakura decided that he liked her laugh. "Yeah. Your first taste of it usually is that way, Bakura. It's carbonated, whihc is why it tastes weird the first time. What about the hamburger?"

"Meat makes me happy."

Rihanna laughed again. "Mm-hmm. We'll probably be in the hotel in Egypt by tonight, and we'll get dinner there. You can stay in my room, and I'll sneak you food up there. If you don't like what I bring you, I'll pretend like I'm still hungry, go get different stuff, and bring it to you."

"Your parents let you eat in your room?"

"Don't yours?"

"My parents are long dead."

"Well, did they ever let you when you were younger?"

"Only when I was sick or not feeling well."

"I see." Rihanna gently stroked his hair. "Do you feel alright now?"

"Just very sleepy." He yawned and rubbed his eye tiredly. "By the way, where are we?"

"Libya, my home. As soon as we cross the border-- which will take about a half hour, or thirty minutes-- we'll be in Egypt. From there, it's about a four-hour drive to our hotel-- which is basically the modern equivalent of an inn, okay-- in Abydos."

"Abydos is still a city?" Bakura shook his head, and pushed some hair behind his ear. "It was a city when I was alive, and it's still standing?"

"Yeah, but it's been, like, rebuilt and stuff 'cause if they didn't restore it, it would have fallen down." Rihanna looked out the window on her side. "Mom just came out of the store, and Dad's walking across the street to come back to the car. I'll cover you up with a few blankets. You're cold, aren't you?"

"Yes." He shivered, rubbing his arms. He made a noise that signified he was cold.

"Alright. Prepare for darkness for another four and a half hours till we arrive in Abydos, honey." She swept three blankets over his body. "Just rest, Bakura," he heard Rihanna's voice say. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Rihanna," he mumbled, feeling himself succumb to the dark of sleep, which he needed very badly.

Somehow, he felt Rihanna smile at him, before turning her attention to her approaching parents.

The last thing he heard her say before he fell asleep was, "Mummy, Daddy, you're _back_!"


	2. Too Long a Chap Title to Be Displayed

Note: Only in this chapter of this story will I call Ryou Bakura "Ryou". I will call him "Bakura" in all other stories. But in this story, "Bakura" is the thief Bakura, not Ryou Bakura. Just thought I'd make that clear, in case people get confused. I don't want my readers confused.

Chapter 2: A Soda Blows Up in Bakura's Face, a Cream Puff Explodes on Rihanna, and Bakura Meets His Near-Twin (Well, Not Necessarily in That Order)

The next thing Bakura knew, he was being shaken awake. "Bakura," called a sweet, honey-like voice. It reminded him of his mother, but he knew it wasn't her. She was dead, and he _knew_ he wasn't dreaming, because he wasn't asleep anymore. "Bakura, wake up, sweetie."

Bakura blinked his eyes open. There was Rihanna, beautiful as ever, smiling down at him softly. "Good morning, Sleepyhead," she giggled. "Now, my parents are waiting for me at the front of the hotel. I have a plan to get you inside and with me without them ever having to know."

Bakura yawned. "Alright. Let's hear it, it can't be that bad."

"Okay. I go in with my parents, and once we're inside, you get out of the car. When I find my room, I'll wave out the window. When you see me, then you'll know it's okay and you can climb up to me. You _can_ climb up walls, can't you?"

"Yes, I can. It's quite easy, actually. I used to do it all the time to escape from the pharaoh's guards."

"Okay." She kissed his forehead, parting his hair. "Bye, Bakura. Watch for me. As soon as we get inside the hotel, you come out and look for me waving to you."

She gathered her things and smiled at him one last time. Then she left. As she ran to her parents, he could hear her telling them, "Sorry I took so long, I was just getting my stuff together!"

"For goodness' sake, Rihanna, you have to learn not to bring so much stuff on a car trip," her mother said, as they walked inside.

Bakura got out of the car. He walked around, till he saw Rihanna leaning out her window, waving to him. "Come up, Bakura!" she shouted. It was a whisper kind of shout. She was trying to get his attention, but didn't want to catch anyone else's.

Bakura nodded. He climbed up the wall. Once he was up far enough, Rihanna grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room. "Bakura!" she cried, laughing and trying to catch her breath all at the same time. "I can't believe we pulled that off! I seriously can't believe it!"

Bakura nodded and sat down on the bed. He yawned, stretching his arms upward, tiredly. "Mmm, I'm still tired, Rihanna." He blinked, feeling his eyes almost close. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Rihanna laughed softly. "Sure, Bakura, sure." She covered him up and made sure he was comfortable. "There we go. Snug as a bug in a rug you are."

"Why would a bug be snug in a rug?"

Rihanna laughed again. "I'll explain later, Bakura. Just rest right now."

"Are we supposed to share this bed for the night?"

"I guess—that's the only one in here."

Suddenly, the door swung open. "Rihanna!" It was a chorus of four voices, and they sounded happy. Rihanna gasped. She pulled the blanket over Bakura's head.

Bakura peeked out with only one eye and saw four people. One was a short boy with slightly spiky tri-color hair and purple eyes. Another beside him could be his twin, but taller, with spikier hair, and his eyes were violet, not purple (that was basically the same thing, but the colors were a bit different from each other). Bakura recognized that boy—the pharaoh from long ago! The next boy was considerably tall, with features that resembled his own (brown eyes and pale skin, though), only softer and more "effeminate", if he had to choose a word to describe the young boy's features. The next boy looked much more remarkably like Bakura that he almost fainted. This boy was tall, had wild white hair, brown eyes (the thief's eyes were a lavender-red color), pale skin (the thief had skin somewhere in between fair and tanned). And his features were sharper, more like Bakura's.

"Yugi! Yami Y! Ryou! Yami B!" Rihanna stood up and laughed a bit nervously. "Uh, _what_ are y'all doin' here?"

"Thought we'd visit, Ri-Ri," the one who she'd called Yugi piped up. "We were in the neighborhood. We met your parents in the hall, and they gave us directions to your room."

Rihanna slapped her forehead. "Good Lord! Ma and Pop, I love ya, but I can't take you outta the house without embarrassing me!"

"Rihanna, what's that lump under the bedsheets?" the one called Ryou asked, stepping forward. "Oh, goodness, you haven't neglected to make the bed already, have you? Honestly, Rihanna, I thought I'd taught you about manners, behavior, and etiquette _last_ year." He walked to the bed. "Don't you worry your pretty little face, I'll take care of it for you, my friend." He reached out and to smooth the sheets, without knowing Bakura was under there.

"Ryou, I don't think you really wanna—"

"Rihanna, just stop it, please! What's the big deal? Are you hiding some big secret under here?" Laughing, Ryou lifted the sheet off Bakura. "Yeah, like you would ever—"

For a moment, Ryou and Bakura were face-to-face. They stared at each other for about a minute. Then Ryou let out a yelp and and jumped away. "Rihanna! If this is some sort of joke, I can assure you it's not very funny from my viewpoint!" he cried.

The one who'd been called Yami B by Rihanna stepped forward, rolling his eyes at the younger boy. "Rihanna, where did you find him? Get bored with modern Egypt, eh? You do have a tendency to tire quickly of modern stuff. Take a little time travel back to _ancient_ Egypt and pick him up right of Kuru Eruna, hmm?"

"How do you know my village's name?" Bakura said, finally speaking.

No one was actually fazed. Yami B didn't answer him, and Rihanna started arguing with Yami B. "Yami Bakura," Rihanna said, putting a hand on the brown-eyed white-haired boy's shoulder—not Ryou, but the other one, Yami B. "What is going on with you? Why do you even care if I hitched a ride back to ancient times?" She crossed her arms over her chest, then decided to put them on her hips instead, in what looked to Bakura like annoyance. "Last time _I_ checked, _you_ wanted to give me a one-way ticket to a dark, damp janitor's closet in an abandoned, run-down Ivy League college in the Shadow Realm. Ring any bells, Lunch Box?"

Yami Bakura—as this was obviously his full name—pushed Rihanna back by the middle of her breastbone. "Oh, Rihanna, naïve, sweet, sweet Rihanna. _He's __**me**__, you foolish, pathetic mortal woman_!" he yelled, getting up in her face, pointing at Bakura, pressing a finger against the middle of Rihanna's breastbone, pushing her back, with his other hand, with every word.

"Yami B!" Rihanna whined.

"Yami!" Ryou scolded.

"_Rihanna_!" Yami Bakura screeched.

"Yami Yugi!" Yugi said to the taller boy who was his twin.

"_Yugi_!" Yami Yugi cried, trying to pull Yugi back before he had the chance to do anything.

"Tozokuoh Bakura," Bakura spoke up nervously, finding his throat rather dry.

That seemed to stop the fight of saying people's names. Rihanna sat down on the bed beside Bakura and ran her fingers through her tick, jet black hair, combing it back to fall over her shoulders. "Guys," she said to the other boys. "You gotta understand my predicament here. He hitchhiked in my family's car all the way from twenty-seven miles from the border of Libya and Egypt to here. He's really, really in need of help, he's from five thousand years in the past. Trust me, he needs a lot of help. He didn't even know what a soda was."

"No crap he didn't, you idiotic imbecile!" Yami Bakura roared. "He's the me from five millennia ago, you incompetent fool of a woman! _I'm_ the me now! I can't believe this! Rihanna, I'm going to kill you! Okay? I am going to _kill_ you! Who _knows_ what kind of problems he could cause! Ach! I knew I shouldn't have trusted a mortal, and especially a woman! Women are incompetent! Mortals are incompetent! What do you get when you put them together?! _An utter mess_!!!"

Rihanna sighed. "Yami B, I know you're upset. But please keep my secret for now. Please, please don't tell. I need to stall for time till I can figure out how to get him back to his own era." She clasped her hands to her chest. "Please, guys. I really need your help on this one. I have separate blackmail for all of you. Yami B, you owe me for when I faked sick, pretending I had a one-hundred-and-two-degree-Farenheit fever, so I could save your _precious_ piece of scrap gold from being melted for a mumbo-jumbo ritual by the under-an-evil-spell Queen of Sheba!"

Yami Bakura grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest, then huffed angrily. He absolutely _hated_ being reminded of that time when she'd faked a fever to save the Millennium Ring and he didn't particularly care for the Queen of Sheba since then, even though she was free from the malevolent Ahmed's evil spell. And, thankfully, Ahmed himself was locked up in jail for, like, eternity (the guy was immortal, so eternity seemed like a pretty fair punishment, because if he were mortal, he would've gotten a life sentence for murder—yes, the authorities were trying to catch him for, like, two years before this occurred—and the possession of a queen, especially the queen of his homeland and birthplace).

Rihanna turned to Ryou. "Ryou, scooting down like that won't help, I can still see you. You always help me out, buddy."

Ryou straightened, looked down quietly, and twirled a strand of his white hair.

Rihanna moved on. "Yugi, you owe me too. I saved your Millennium Puzzle from being a cat toy for an LA stage magician's white tiger duo."

Yugi coughed lightly, and fingered the Item around his neck.

"And finally, my favorite little pharaoh Yami Yugi," Rihanna said.

"You have nothing on me, absolutely nothing, woman."

"Okay, fine," Rihanna said. "You're right, you owe me nothing and as for dirt on you, the only 'dirt' I have is your real name. Beside, if you did owe me or if I did have any actual dirt on you, I'd miss out on _persuading_ you this time around."

Yami Yugi gulped. "Uh-oh. I _don't_ think I quite like the way she said that..."

"That's right—if you don't help me, _I swear_ I will make you _suffer_ through _another_ one of my mom's oldies records."

"You wouldn't…"

"I have Bobby Darrin and I'm sure not afraid to use him, Yami."

He sighed.

"Fine," they all agreed.

"Thanks, you guys!" Rihanna rejoiced, grabbing all four of them in a hug.

Bakura, absolutely bored with everything and yet wanting to know more about Yami Bakura, but later because he was still tired, drew the covers back over himself, held them tight, and closed his eyes, facing the wall.

"Whatever is wrong with _him_?" Bakura could hear Ryou advance a bit, sounding concerned. "Mercy and goodness, he's not sick, is he, Rihanna?"

"Nah." Rihanna gently rubbed Bakura's back. "He's just tired, I think, and probably hungry, too. Last time we ate was four and a half hours ago. He slept most of the way here, he only woke up once and I got him back to sleep without my parents knowing he was there, but he's probably still sleepy, considering he must have used a lotta energy getting to this time in the first place, even if it _was_ accidental."

Yami Yugi nodded. "That makes sense—traveling thousands of years through time, especially to the future, must be quite stressful on a person's body. It took a lot out of him, I would presume—and for some reason, I feel no anger against him." He glared sideways at Yami Bakura. "Just his _present_ self, actually."

"You had better not be insinuating what I think you're insinuating, pharaoh!"

"Mmm, and what would you believe I was insinuating?"

"_That I'm an annoying, jerky pest_!"

"Well, well, I finally hear the truth from your mouth for once."

Yami Bakura was about to make another dry comment, but decided it would be no use, since Rihanna would probably yell at him anyhow, and just shut his big mouth.

"Why don't you boys leave now?" Rihanna started playing with Bakura's long white hair, and he let her, since he knew he could trust her. "Bakura needs some rest. And, no offense, but you guys have a tendency to be kinda loud and rowdy. I just don't want him disturbed trying to sleep."

"Right—bye, Rihanna!"

Bakura drifted off to sleep after that.

When he awoke, several hours later, Rihanna was right by his side, having never left him except recently and for a short time. She looked concerned, but said nothing; she was probably just worried about him and how he was feeling. She fed him what she called pizza, and gave him some pomegranate juice to drink, then she let him go back to sleep—that was kind of a daze to Bakura, like he was in a dream.

Rihanna woke him up about an hour later, having brought him another slice of pizza and a soda in a plastic (Rihanna said that was what it was called and it was manmade) bottle. She fed him the pizza, and handed him the soda. "Open it, Bakura."

Bakura opened it. Instead of staying still and letting him drink it, it fizzed up and splattered all over his face and down his clothes. "Aaaaah!"

Rihanna rushed to his side. "Oh, no, Bakura! I'm sorry! The boys I bought it from must have shook it up first—_those punks_! I'll get them for that!"

Once they got the soda cleaned off him, he drank it—or, what was left of it, at least. Rihanna smiled. "Hey Bakura, I even made you dessert." She pulled a small, cream-filled pastry from a plate behind her and showed it to him. "I made it—it's a dessert from a country called Bahavia, and _it's_ called a _nakeeshka_. I think I might have changed a little something, but what does it really matter? I made it fast. My Bahavian cousin told me they were supposed to be made with love, but I made it fast without the love—well, I'd _love_ for you to enjoy it—so you could eat it." She put it on the table. "Oh, and the best part is, I get to pour lemon sauce over it—it tastes delicious!"

She lifted a silver cup. She poured a creamy, light yellow lemon sauce over the pasty. There was a kind of crackling noise, like the noise you hear on silly cartoons when somebody just lit up a string for dynamite and the flame is getting closer to the dynamite. "Rihanna? What's that noise?" Bakura asked.

Rihanna leaned down. "They've never done that before. I wonder—" Rihanna started.

She didn't get a chance to finish. The nakeeshka exploded in her face. That covered her face with the white cream from the top. She wiped some of it off with her fingers and shook them, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. "_That's what I get for leaving out the love_!" she cried.

"It's alright, Rihanna." Bakura gave her a hug, avoiding the cream and attempting to stifle his laughter. "I don't think I was really hungry for dessert anyway—I'm not sure I really wanted something sweet."

"Yeah. I think I knew what went wrong. I used baking soda instead of baking powder, and that must've reacted with the lemon sauce." She wiped her cheek, then laughed a little and licked it off her fingers neatly. "Alright, that's not a very good reaction, though it tastes yummy."

"It's okay, really."

Rihanna smiled and let him go back to sleep, then went to clean off her face.

Some time later, Bakura felt Rihanna slip into the bed, and she was as far away from him as she could possibly be, which was still pretty much beside him because the bed wasn't very big—he supposed she was just trying to be courteous, because she didn't want him to think of her as a lustful slut who only wanted him to fulfill her sexual desires, because he knew she wasn't that. He did like her being with him, since he was so clueless in this time—it made him feel safe. "Goodnight, Bakura, honey," he heard her whisper in his ear. She gently kissed his cheek to calm him down and keep him sleeping. "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Rihanna—see you in the morning, too," he yawned, and then went back to sleep.


	3. Yami Bakura Becomes the Invisible Man!

Chapter 3: Yami Bakura Becomes the Invisible Man!

The next morning, Yami Bakura was getting dressed quickly, because he wanted to have time to explore Egypt and the town of Abydos.

"Yami!" he heard Ryou call from the kitchen. "Come here, please! Can you give me a hand with breakfast?"

"Sure!" Yami Bakura pulled his shoe on, then tied it. He looked at his hands, trying to determine if he_ really_ needed to wash them first and if his light would notice or not. To his horror, his right hand disappeared for about five seconds, then he could see it again. He gulped. "That is, if I had a hand to give you!"

He ran to the kitchen as fast as he could. "Ryou! Ryou!"

Ryou turned around from the stove, and smiled a little. "Well, then, good morning, Yami. What is it, why are you yelling?"

"Hikari, my hand just disappeared!"

Ryou put on a confused expression. He reached over and put a hand on his Yami's forehead. "Hmm. No fever. Alright, Yami, that's it-- no more of that Loco Hot Cocoa before bed, and from now on, if you want something before bed, you ask me and I'll make it."

"But Ryou, you have to believe me! It wasn't the hot chocolate I made! My hand disappeared right in front of my face!"

"You're serious? Are you sure you haven't just taken ill? Are you sure it wasn't your hot chocolate?"

"Positive it wasn't! It's never done anything before, it is a peaceful drink! I don't know what's wrong, maybe we could go ask Rihanna and she might—"

They then stared at each other. "Oh, man!" Yami Bakura shouted. "Let's get to Rihanna's room!"

In Rihanna's room, it was a bit hectic (maybe I understated that a bit). Bakura had found Rihanna's stereo and was now blasting her Bowling for Soup CD as high as the volume would go. "1985" was blaring from the speakers. Bakura didn't know what some of the words meant. But he thought it had a good beat, and he was dancing to it-- if a bit wildly.

"_Debbie just hit the wall_

_She never had it all_

_One Prozac a day_

_Husband's a CPA_

"_Her dreams went out the door_

_When she turned twenty-four_

_Only been with one man_

_What happened to her plan?_

"_She was gonna be an actress_

_She was gonna be a star_

_She was gonna shake her ass_

_On the hood of White Snake's car_

"_Her yellow SUV_

_Is now the enemy_

_Looks at her average life_

_And nothing has been alright_

"_Since Bruce Springsteen_

_Madonna_

_Way before_

_Nirvana_

"_There was U2_

_And Blondie_

_And music_

_Still on MTV_

"_Her two kids_

_In high school_

_They tell her_

_That she's uncool_

"_'Cause she's still preoccupied_

_With 19--_

_19--_

_1985 (woo hoo hoo)_

"_She's seen all the classics_

_She knows every line_

_Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink_

_Even St. Elmo's--_"

Bakura stopped dancing, and looked over at the stereo. Rihanna had pressed the stop button, halting the glorious music he'd been dancing to. "Hey, I was listening to that!"

Rihanna glared. "Bakura, I know you're lost in this millennium. I can sympathize with that. But you cannot play this thing that loud, man! You wanna wake up the whole hotel?"

"... Yes?"

"No! That would be very bad, Bakura! The staff would come up here. If they came up here, they'd find you. And do you know what would happen if they found you up here, Bakura?"

"... No, what?"

"They'd tell my parents, and you know what would happen then?"

"What?"

"We'd be in BIG trouble, Bakura. I don't know what would be in store for you, but my mom would ground me for life, not just till I'm thirty; my dad would make me clean out the basement. And Bakura, there's spiders in the basement!"

"Ooh, I like spiders-- are there snakes, too?" He smiled. "I love snakes more than I love spiders."

Rihanna shuddered at the thought. "Ooh, I hope not. If they find out about you, I'll be cleaning down there for months!"

"Sorry."

"No big, Bakura. Just don't play it so loud and so early-- bad combination; do not play it this early, do not ever play it that loud... you get it. I'll go get us some breakfast."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Rihanna sighed, and switched to her pirate voice and lingo. "Arr, be ye friend-er-foe, identify yerselves!"

"It's just us, Rihanna!" they heard Ryou say.

"Which 'us'? Ryou, Yami B, Yug, Yami Y, or just Ryou and Yami B? _Or_ is it--"

"JUST LET US IN THERE, MORTAL FEMALE!!!!!" they heard Yami Bakura yell.

Rihanna jumped to unlock the door. "So, then! Just Ryou and Yami B!"

The two walked inside. Yami Bakura looked irritated and Ryou looked worried, and they were both at about the middle of how their expressions could be. "Mortal," Yami Bakura growled at Rihanna. He was glaring. He looked angry; in fact, he was using his exclusive glare.

Rihanna backed up a little. "Uh, Yami B, could you say something? 'Cause that sick look is really freaking me out..."

Yami Bakura's glare intensified. He lunged at her, most likely wanting to kill her at that moment. "_Wait'll I get my hands on you_!"

Rihanna eeped and skirted out of the way. Yami Bakura hit the wall. "Mor_tal_!" he screeched.

"Why are you guys here, anyway?" Rihanna asked, sitiing down on the bed.

"Why are we here?!" Yami Bakura clenched his fists. "You bring my past life back to the present and you have enough nerve to ask why _I'm _here??!!"

"Yami!" Ryou put his hands on Yami Bakura's shoulders. "Yami, remember what the doctor said-- don't get mad like that, it'll raise your blood pressure, and then you'll have to go to the hospital and I don't like it when I have to visit you in the hospital!"

Yami Bakura took a few deep breaths. He glowered at Rihanna. "This isn't over, pathetic mortal fool. Just you wait till I take my blood pressure control pill. Then, oh, then, you'll be sorry, mortal woman."

"Why are you guys here, Ryou?" Rihanna questioned.

"His hand disappeared this morning-- I didn't see it, but it sure did freak him out," Ryou answered, gently patting his Yami's shoulder. "We think we may know why. But we also think you might have a better explanation."

"Okay." Rihanna nodded. Bakura, the poor thing, was so scared about this-- perhaps a better word might be "unsettled" or "upset", since the King of Thieves didn't get scared-- that his whole body was shaking and trembling. Rihanna petted his hair, then turned back to Ryou. "So, Ryou, what's your theory?"

"Well, we think it may be because of bringing Yami Bakura's past self into the era where his present self resides. Them running into each other causes even more problems, as well. Them being separated is bad enough, but now that they've been introduced and are in the same--"

Suddenly, Yami Bakura vanished completely, and Bakura started making noises that signified he was in considerable pain.

They heard Yami Bakura shout a swear word in Egyptian. Ryou walked-- rushed, really-- to the general vicinity of where his Yami had disappeared in. "Yami, where are you?!"

"I'm right here, you fool! Can't you see me?! I'm right here in front of you, or are you blind now?"

Rihanna ran to Bakura's side and put a gentle hand on his arm. "Bakura!" she exclaimed, thoroughly shaken. "Are you alright, honey?!"

Bakura clutched his chest, as that was where the pain originated from. He leaned back onto the bed. "Rihanna," he groaned, sweating, feeling very weak. "I don't... feel very well. I'm so weak and I... I can't... keep my eyes... open..." The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was Rihanna's tanned, worried face, blue eyes gazing down at him with that horribly frightened look, tears flowing down her cheeks. He smiled at her as much as he could manage and squeezed her hand with all the strength as he could manage at the moment. "Goodnight..." he whispered.

The last thing he heard before entering darkness and passing out was the sound of his body hitting the bed with a sickening thump, then Rihanna screaming, "Bakura, no!!!!!"


End file.
